Creating an Obscurus
by Huarta
Summary: Petunia had thought it would be a good idea to make Harry fear Magic, so he could one day supress it. He does, but with great consequences. His mind must be saved from the darkness within his being, who will help it? Will it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't like his home. He knew he wasn't wanted around, telling by the fact that he hasn't been let out of this dark closet for six days, only being fed twice. After the first twenty four hours he started banging on the closet. After being threatened by the large man and a bowl of left overs being thrown on him, he was quite sure he didn't like this place one bit. Where was Mooey and Pafoo? They should be here seeing as Muh and Duh were gone.

He didn't understand why he was left with these people, surely the large guy with lots of hair was better then this. At least he fed him and dressed him. He sat there in the dark, the only light he got was from the small dirty window, but that was covered with a cloth so there was only peeks of light coming from it. It was too high up for him to reach up, so he was forced to stay there in the dark. He laid, and sat there in his filth and really he hated it. Oh merlin he missed his Muh and Duh.

The most he missed was light, fresh air, and food.

He was starving, he was tired, he was dirty. He wasn't cold, no not with him curling up in the dirty and soiled sheets. He didn't care, he would be cold if he didn't do this.

As he laid there looking at nothing, he heard the door open and he looked towards it. The woman was there, with a look of disgust. She reached in and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out of the cupboard. That was another thing, with how big the man was, whenever he went down the stairs dust would fall on him.

He stood up, his pamper hanging.

She pulled him into the living room and finally, finally she cleaned him. She gave him a quick bath and gave him a new diaper, and washed his only clothes which was the pajamas he was given by the large man as his actual clothes were at his previous home were all either burned or stained with his fathers blood. He sat on the couch beside another baby, big and obviously loved. He and the boy stared at each other until his mother came and hastily put him in a play pen with his toys.

Harry watched as she went to the laundry room again, taking out clothes and finally his onesie. She quickly dressed him and gave him and the other boy food. The boy got a bunch of strawberries, and she gave him a piece of bread. He hungrily ate at it, savouring every bite. When he was done he was disappointed at himself for eating it when he could have saved it for when she put him back in the cupboard under the stairs. She grabbed his sleeve and led him back to the cupboard.

He looked up at her with teary eyes, and with no remorse and a little disgust she pushed him into the cupboard then slammed the door. He felt around the dark room, noticing the sheets were gone and replaced. He panicked, he only had one now, it was clean and a little thicker, as much as two of the previous sheets he had put together, but that was it, there was five of those sheets. He sat there and smelt something weird, it was pleasant but annoying. He curled up with the blanket in the corner, closing his eyes and waiting.

He would do a lot of that over the years.

She didn't like her nephew. He was too aware, too alert and smart. Not normal basically. She didn't like it, anything like her sister she didn't like. She used to love her sister deeply, but when she met that Snape boy everything changed. They changed and corrupted her dear sister. No, she wasn't her sister. She was a freak, a monster. Like her kind. She didn't want that any where near her son.

So when she woke up to find her nephew on her doorstep (who even does that these days?) she had flipped out. So had Vernon but they had worked with it. Apparently that man that was after her finally found and killed her and that potter man. Now she was given her son to take care of. He was silent, calculating and never cried. She never heard him cry, whine, beg or make any sounds at all. He only pounded on the door, that later stopped, and after that he didn't do anything.

He was upset and sad, but he said and did nothing.

She remembered the letter her sister sent to her before she died about her son, how unnatural he was even by their standard ( _'such strong magic, levitates things and changed things at will! Its amazing, I haven't heard of a child doing this. Anyways how is Dudley?_ '). She could agree with her on this one for once in a long, long time. He wasn't normal. They weren't normal.

(She hated it because he was and she wasn't)

She made a vow that night when she put him into his 'room' the first time. She made a vow to make sure the magic isn't there, to stomp it out of him. She wanted to keep him away from that world. She and Vernon talked about it, he didn't want to tell harry but she had a way in order to make sure that he wouldn't harness his magic.

There was a way, and she finally coerced Vernon to let her do as she pleases with him. She was going to make him fear Magic, make him hate it and be normal. Oh what would her sister say. As she sat on the couch drinking some champagne, watching her son play in his play pen with his toy, she giggled.

She would not allow any magic in her house, none at all.

Two years later

He had grown use to his new 'home'. They had told him a few simple rules too, and if he followed them well enough then they would give him a fruit. They also talked about magic, how dangerous it was, that it was terrible and killed many, that he should be afraid. He didn't know what they were talking about, Magic didn't seem that bad, it was quite fascinating really. He missed when his Duh and Muh would levitate the utensils, make their magic swirl in the air to entertain him, or when Padfoot (or Pafoo as he called him) would change into a doggy and snuggle up to him, licking at his face. He even missed Mooney, who would always read a good book to him.

It wasn't like that here. No magic, never.

The rules were simple, and while they didn't really think that he would grasp and understand them because of his age, he did. Rule one, don't ask questions. Rule two, don't make any noise whatsoever no matter what kind it was. Rule three, Don't use the evil freaky stuff. (That is what they called Magic).

Three simple rules and he lived by them as if his life depended on it. It sort of did.

But was magic really that bad? He didn't really think so, didn't want to. But she's an adult, bigger then him. She had more experience. She would know.

He still lived in the Cupboard under the stairs, but at least he was given a small mattress and a few sheets. She even gave him a bowl of food every two days instead of three or four and that was always an improvement. When he did the evil freaky stuff they would hurt him and withhold food and freedom. It wasn't that bad, they only hit his hands with their belts or spanked him until he cried and begged for forgiveness. They kept him in the cupboard for at least two weeks and only feed him thrice.

He knew what would happen if he were to use Magic.

Two years later.

Magic was evil, he was now sure of it. His aunt told him that it was evil, it killed and hurt people. Any child with magic was take away by the evil Witches and Wizards and forced to attend a school that brain washed them. They ripped children from their families at eleven. He didn't want that. He didn't like his aunt, his uncle or his cousin who liked to bully him and call him freak every chance he got, just to remind him of what he was. It was now that he used those words to push him forward for his goal.

He had to suppress his magic, had to close the lid on it all less he want to be hurt even more worse then his families punishments. Less he wants to become a mindless selfish drone. He began to flinch at every lose stick he saw, every mention of magic, or something strange like that left him pale.

He wouldn't let them have him.

(but some where in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong, that the Dursleys were wrong and that Magic wasn't wrong. Surprisingly he had a memory of him as a baby, it was of him and his parents playing with magic and oh it was beautiful. One of his most precious memories and he yearned for that feeling again)

The first beating he got from his uncle was a year later when he was six years old. It was also on the same day he first used his magic. He was being picked on by Dudley and his friends, after he ran away from them he saw that they got a new target. It was a boy who was in their class, a new student. He had befriended Harry and Dudley didn't like that. When they started to pushed him around and kick him, a sudden force knocked them all back.

Let's just say Harry and the boy weren't friends anymore, and that he was to blame for his punishment.

Vernon dragged Harry by the saying how worthless, ungrateful and selfish he was. How he was a freak, a monster, if he did not control this beast. His aunt even join in with whipping his hands. She said that if he ever did it again then there would be hell to pay.

The second time was four months later when he turned his teachers hair a different colour. The beating had been worse. He got a whip on the back, since they now avoided hitting his face and hands, he also got a whip on the ass. Vernon punched him twice, once in the shoulder then the stomach. Petunia had taken away his eating privileges for five days, only giving him one small glass of water. She locked him in the cupboard when he wasn't at school.

Luckily he stole some food from a few other kids and ate them, but got caught. They weren't proud of him, and he gave up a weeks worth of food so they would give the kid his money back to buy something new. He got another lashing.

The neighbours were talking, saying and calling him a thief, how bad his aunt and uncle are at being guardians.

Petunia cried and hit him, Dudley broke his toys and hit Harry too. Vernon gave him a good beating then went and drank himself wasted.

He was scared. Scared of his aunt, scared of magic, scared of any human. The only times he wasn't scared was when he was in the school library all alone with nothing but books and silence. The only books he read were either sci-fi, non-fiction, or fiction with nothing to do with magic. There was only one fairy tale book he read. It was about Unicorns and fairies, of creatures he often thought about, it scared him, what magical thing didn't? The animals could hurt him, so could the people. If he tried magic it would only get him hurt.

Vernon had a problem, well he developed one. He was drinking at least twice a week as his reputation went down and his job life got worse. He took it out on Harry, throwing bear bottles over his head, one time trying to stab him with one. (He only got a cut across his chest so it was fine.)

After a few weeks he got a promotion and it all stopped, and every trace of alcohol and drunk Vernon disappeared. Well not really, the only reminder of those horrid 6 weeks were the scars on Harry.

Petunia made a website, after seeing it work with her nephew who was terrified of magic. She wanted to help other parents with their magical children. So she started a blog about magic, what she knew about it and twisted the words to make them sound terrible. She had about two hundred reads and most often people started to comment about her bullshit. But then she got a sudden spike of interest in the blog after talking about her nephew and how they kept him from using magic.

Some heartily agreed, others called her a sick bitch, and some were just saying how this blog was some good entertainment. But then she got a few comments and a message on her phone that made her scared. One told her that she better stay quiet, another said that she just broke a law, and the message she got was anonymous telling her to delete her blog and stop with this evil magic stuff.

She deleted it and took it out on her nephew.

Her friends (she only had two close friends) told her she seemed more relaxed these days, that she was glowing. They didn't know it was because she took out all her hate and stress on Harry. Her friends were all married, had children, a good wealthy husband and lived the life they wanted. And so did Petunia.

It was going great.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know when it started, all he knows is that now it hurts. His skin itches, he can't sleep, or eat. His throat is dry, he can't stop twitching and he doesn't know what this is. Harry doesn't know what's going on. It hurts and he wants it to stop.

Of course he hasn't told anyone about this, no they wouldn't want to listen to what he has to say and there was no time in his tight schedule anyways. His aunt and uncle weren't really happy with him at the moment anyways.

For some reason for the last year his abilities have gotten worse and he does it on the simplest things. Like he was frustrated that he wasn't going to finish the dishes on time in order to put the food on the table. Another scrub floated up into the air in front of his face then to his amazement and Petunia's horror it started scrubbing the dishes.

He cried and begged that evening saying he didn't do it on purpose. Petunia only said they would have to beat it out.

The next incident was when he was cleaning up. Things kept levitating around him, the TV turning off, basically strange things that they didn't like. He was barely fed, he was weak and boney, all because of his stupid freaky abilities.

It also caused his situation he was currently in. He had been tending to the garden, on a cold night since he hadn't been able to do them this morning, and it was freezing his bones. They didn't let him wear anything, just his rags. But then suddenly a fire started on the crops and he was thrown out of the house. He cursed at his magic as he sat in a dark alleyway, curling inwards and trying to keep the body warmth he lost a long time ago.

"Oh hey a runaway" he looked up, seeing a man in a large jacket, but he was obviously homeless. The man looked to be in his twenties, with a young face, brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Really? When you ran away did you blatantly leave without anything to keep you warm? Idiocy at its best" Harry said nothing, staring up at the man.

"Well? Say something boy!"

Harry looked down at his feet, which her red and cold.

"My aunt kicked me out for the night..."

The man raised a brow, "Oh really? Unwanted huh, don't get many of those these days"

Harry hummed and shivered.

"Why did she kick you out?"

"Well, I sort of did something I wasn't suppose to. But it wasn't my fault! It just sort of... happened?"

The man chuckled, taking off a jacket and dropping it on his head. Harry looked up surprised.

"Come on boy, I was just going home, you can stay with me and my 'roommates' for the night"

Harry stood up, wary, but he was cold. His legs shook and he stumbled after the man. The man stopped and before he could react, scooped Harry up into his arms.

Harry stuttered, "W-w-what are you d-doing?!"

The man snorted, and rolled his eyes. "You might step on something sharp and I don't have a medical kit on me"

The man didn't comment on how light the boy was

They arrived at a parking lot, and the man took him down the stairs into an unused one. In the corner where no one would suspect people going, was a group of people huddles beside a fire, all in warm jackets and seemed at peace.

They walked towards them, well the man did, and when they stood behind them they finally looked up and noticed him.

"Hey Jake, whose the kid?" Said a young woman, with strawberry blonde hair and black eyes. She was huddled next to a man, who had black hair and dark brown eyes. Jake, apparently the man's name, simply sat down on a wooden crate in the back, Harry in his lap who embarrassingly was cuddled up to him.

"Ah Jake done tell me you kidnapped him!" Harry looked at the person who said it, it was an old man in his late forties probably, a beard an all. He had blonde hair and brown bead like eyes.

"Did you cover up your tracks?" Another old man, thinner with white hair and green eyes.

"No I did not kidnap him, he was kicked out of his house for the night for doing something he wasn't supposed to do"

"Kicked him out" He didn't know who said that, as he was forced to bury his head in a scarf the woman threw on him, and against the man's, Jake's, Rough thick sweater, his jacket covering his head. His feet were drawn up and for some reason his had mitts on them. He wasn't complaining, this was the most clothes he had ever felt on his person! This man was being kind too.

"Now who would do that?"

"He apparently lives with his aunt"

"Poor boy, what's his name?"

"I don't know. Hey boy, whats your name?" Harry peeked out of the jacket, looking at them all. "Harry... but my full name is Hadrian Potter"

Silence.

Chaos.

Next thing he knew, Jake held him tighter and covered his head with his jacket, muffling the shocked and slightly awed voices. He didn't know what they were talking and shouting about.

"Jake that's the boy who lived!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"He can't be him, he would be in a palace right about now!"

"Calm down! CALM! YOUR SLIGHTLY CRAZY... ! SELVES...! DOWN...!" He silently thanked Jake.

He flinched when Jake took his jacket off his head and most of his body, he shivered. The other homeless people were staring at him intently.

"W-what did I say?"

Jake spoke above him, and he looked up at the man. "Are you really Hadrian Potter?"

"Uhm... Yeah. I'm Hadrian. They just call me Harry though. Just Harry"

"Who are 'they'?"

"My family. My aunt, uncle, and cousin. I live with them. My aunt says that was my parents last names and that uhm, other not so nice things. Why?"

They looked at each other.

"You... don't know who you are?"

"Uh... I'm Harry? I know that but I really have no ide-"

"Its not him" The man in his forties said. He sat back and just sighed.

"What do you mean its not him- wait Harry do you have a scar?" The woman asked, peering at his forehead.

"How do you...?"

"Just show them" He nodded at Jake, lifting a shaking, bony hand, and swept his long bangs out of his face, showing his strange scare.

He aunt told him it was a curse, that he got that from a wizard who was playing with magic, and had given him a scar and almost killed him.

They all drew back and breathed as one in shock.

"Wow. It's him."

"Yes, yes, now we know but we're scaring him!"

They all nodded, sheepishly.

"I'm Jake"

"Loanne"

The man in his forties held up his hand, waving at him. Harry meekly returned the gesture. "Grends Harmtil"

The man beside the woman, Loanne, spoke up next. "Call me Cantil." for some reason this made some chuckle. Inside joke?

"Eh just call me Dan"

The woman turned at him, with a bemused expression.

"Thought you were Mark today"

"Mark's asleep"

Harry didn't comment, just tilted his head. Jake coughed in his hand, before it returned to hold Harry close to him.

That night, no one answered his questions, and it was beginning to be frustrating. But he was grateful nonetheless, when they gave him some clothes and let him sleep with them in their little camp. He had slept with Jake in his corner, cuddled up to the other man to get as much warmth as he could.

That morning, he woke up, smelling Jake's familiar scent. He looked up at the sleeping man, and he turned to looked around. Loanne, Cantil and 'Mark' were sitting around the fire, talking about the latest news. He wasn't really listening.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" He looked behind him at Jake, who was just waking up. They both sat up, and Harry continued to cuddle up to his broad chest.

"Morning Harry, Jake"

"Yeah..." Jake said, running a hand through his hair. Harry only smiled at them.

Harry sighed, and bit his lip. He would have to go home now, his aunt had said he was allowed back in the morning, after seven, so he could get all his chores done and do his and his cousin's homework for school. Oh right, there was school today. He wouldn't have time. He would have to get back home fast or he'll get punished. He already finished 3/4'ths of their homework, only needed to finish his. So he was fine with that. He was supposed to make breakfast today, but Petunia probably didn't expect him to come home fast.

He still had school.

"W-what time is it?"

"Eight"

He panicked, oh no he only had about thirty minutes, and he wasn't in his school uniform, and he wasn't even ready.

"I have school! I have to get ready, and finish my homework-!"

"Homework?" Jake asked.

"Ah uhm, I have to finish my homework. I already finished my cousin's yesterday, but I still need to finish mine. I have to get ready and have my uniform on and if I miss school-!" He stopped himself. He was told not to tell anyone what happened to him in that house, after all it was their business and these people didn't to know.

"Your do your cousin's homework? Is that allowed?"

"Of course not!"

"Harry" He looked at Jake, who's voice was growing darker, "What would happen if you missed school?"

Lie.

"I... My Aunt would only double my chores." Well yes that would happen, a partial lie so it counted.

"What chores do you do? My Dad would make me do dishes, and do the laundry" He looked at Loanne. That's really all she did?

"I do the laundry, Dishes, I tend to the garden, make the beds, sweep, mop, cook the food, water the lawn, do me and my cousin's homework, and finally I dust the house"

...

"Holy shit" Cantil drew back, letting out a sigh. Loanne was gaping at him, before she turned to Cantil who was at her side, hitting his shoulder.

"Cantil shut it"

"Did you hear that shit? That's like ten chores! Harry!" Harry nodded, "Do you do those every day, like they aren't spaced out or something?"

"No everyday, except weekends I only have to do Homework once, because we only get two sheets of homework for the weekends."

No one said anything, and form the look Jake was giving them behind Harry's back, it seems they got the message.

"Well we don't want you to get in trouble, where do you live I'll walk you home"

"Oh uh 4. Privet Drive"

Jake nodded, standing up, able to pick up Harry like nothing. It didn't sit well with him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How much times do you eat?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, it wasn't anything bad really, he was used to it but other people might be mad, and he knows what happens when an adult is mad.

"I uhm... A lot"

"Don't lie to me"

"... I did something bad, so... I probably wont be able to eat for a few days. usually I eat every two days, or sometimes more because sometimes there aren't any leftovers, but when I do something bad they... withhold it."

He felt Jake's grip on him tighten, before he started to walk.

"Hey Harry, visit us any time you want! Don't let those muggles bully you anymore!" Cantil called, he felt his cheeks go pink, but maybe it was just the cold.

"Cantil, we don't even know if they are muggles"

"Obviously they are"

As their conversation faded, he frowned. He would miss them, but maybe next time he gets thrown out he can come here. Not that he wants to be thrown out, he would try everything not to do that again.

They walked through alleyways, until Harry recognized this was the alley way they met in. 4. Privet Drive was just a block away.

"You can put me down, I'll walk from here..." Jake hesitated, put him down. Harry realized he still had the mitts on his feet, and took those off, feeling the bottom of his feet freeze up and go red after touching the snow on the ground. Jake said Harry's name, but he ignored the man and took off the very over sized jacket that was pretty much a dress, and took off the hat and scarf. He gave them back to Jake, who didn't say anything, just stood in shock.

He gave Jake a hug, freezing terribly and wanting to curl up in his friend's (?) jacket again.

He looked up at Jake. "Hey Jake... we're.. friends right?"

Jake bent to his height.

"Sure... But Harry are you sure you don't want to take the jacket?"

"If I come home in clothes they will get suspicious and take the clothes away and throw them out. They did it before when this old lady gave me a scarf and hat."

"I can help you, you know, I can get you out of there..."

"I can't. Anyways bye Jake, I have to go now!"

"Okay..."

When he had arrived at the house, his aunt asked him where he was, and he said he slept in. He got a slap on the wrist, and he quickly got ready, quickly finishing whatever he could on his own homework. Finally the two took off to school, Dudley getting a ride and Harry walking in a jacket that his aunt gave him. It was old but from afar you couldn't tell the clothes weren't as good as his cousin's.

After school he had quickly done all his chores.

He waited patiently in his cupboard, waiting for his cousin to leave. When he did leave, his aunt opened the cupboard and pulled him out by his arm, and into the living room. The blinds were shut and she hand one of Vernon's thickest belts on her hands.

She made Harry kneel, and with a quick insult, she Held up the belt and brought it down on his back. He let out a cry, and grunted when Petunia grabbed a fistful of his hair and told him to shut up.

"You little freak" whip, "You useless fool" smack, "You worthless piece of garbage" Harry stifled his cries, tears going down his face. "How dare you, after all we've done for you! After all we've taught you! Your freaky horrible abilities could have killed us all! Do you want that? To become a murderer? YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!"

He fisted the carpet, "No... No... I don't want to... please... stop..."

"Well then you better learn to supress it. I don't want that in my house"

He nodded quickly, whimpers escaping from his person. She grabbed him by the hair, dragging him to the cupboard and throwing him in.

It never was that bad. They only gave him one or two lashings but they never did anything other then that. Petunia had patience, Vernon didn't, but she kept him no a tight leash when it came to Harry so they usually had a lot of restraint. But he could tell that Petunia was angry, absolutely livid with him.

He cried.

He felt as if something was building up in his chest, and it wasn't a good feeling. It was suffocating and the itch was stronger then ever, making him scratch at his skin. It hurt.

Combined with his strong emotions of betrayal, hurt and pain it created something ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

The arms pulling at his arms weren't soft, they were hard and it definitely would leave bruises. Not that he cared, he wasn't even registering the grips they had on his biceps. His mind was elsewhere.

He was shoved into the room, making him fall onto the floor. He didn't make a sound as the door was slammed shut behind him. He was left here, in this room of eggshell white.

Harry sat on the floor, his hands on the floor holding him up. He didn't know how long he stared at the cracks in the floor, memorizing each and everyone one.

* * *

"Hadrian Jamesen Lillus Potter"

Harry looked up at that, he didn't recognize The middle names but he knew his first and last name from the teachers who called his name for role call. Harry's gaze settled on the woman at the door.

She was a short woman, with short black hair cut into a bob. She had dark brown eyes, that were gazing at him emotionlessly. She was wearing a white button up with a black blazer over it and a black skirt. She looked young, maybe in her late twenties, with a curvy body, not that he really cared or noticed.

"We are ready for you now"

* * *

"Did they touch you?"

Harry once again shook his head, looking down at his hands that were on his lap. He didn't know what to do in this situation other then shake his head up and down to left to right. His aunt's words reminding him that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything stuck in his mind.

He wasn't sure what to do.

"... Hadrian you need to tell us. Did they hit you?"

He shook his head.

 _A lie._

He was a liar, his aunt would have stared at him in disappointment, but it was what he was told to do, to lie so his aunt and her family wouldn't' get in trouble.

"You can tell us, your aunt and uncle can't do anything, nor can your cousin. There gone, you can tell us"

Sweet words always turned into painful ones, he knew that they would, he knew that his uncle would hurt him if he said anything.

But that was the thing, they wouldn't be able to do anything, he was safe here. Right?

But they couldn't do anything, he could tell the man, but it was all over, he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys ever again, so why bother? It is in the past.

The Dursleys are in the past.

 _So why keep quiet?_

He felt the tears hit his hand, he didn't know what to do, he was betraying everything he ever learned.

 _Don't ask questions._

 _Don't make any noise._

 _Don't do anything freaky._

His shoulders shook with his sobs, and he told them everything.

* * *

He was later placed in an orphanage, for the time being since they couldn't find any family, they would try find any last relatives so he could hopefully be placed with them.

He was scared that they would.

He never went down to eat, he never showed his face, he barely went to the washrooms.

He was scared and alive, he didn't know what to do.

The workers would have to either drag him down to the lunch room, even then he would run, or bring him food. He would barely touch it. They were mad with him, he knew, they were mad because he wouldn't eat, and were astonished he would could like he always has without so much food.

He barely ate anyways.

They gave him so much food and he was grateful, but if he ate too much then he would get sick, like the first time he eat a full meal. It was terrible and he didn't want to do that again. The workers noticed this and left him alone, leaving him only apples and bananas, and occasionally try and feed him some meat and milk.

His world changed so fast.

The destruction, the burning house.

He remembered it all.

* * *

Jake stared at the burned ruins, police men walking around looking at everything they could find. He was right at the yellow tape, gripping it with his left hand tightly, so much that it was breaking.

He didn't know where to go to find the boy, but he knew this is where he once lived.

That day one month ago he had followed the boy when he dropped him off, and found out this is where he lived.

"Excuse me sir but you're breaking the yellow tape"

He looked to his left, seeing a policemen standing there. He let go of the tape, and put his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?"

The man sighed, turning to face the house.

"Explosion of some sort, we are researching it but can't find any details as to what happened."

They both stared silently.

"What happened to those who lived there?"

"A mother and father, their child and the mother's nephew lived there. The parents were killed, blown to piece, and for some reason... frozen. It seemed like their souls were sucked out" the man shuddered, "skin grey and peeling. The two boys survived, the son barely, he's in a coma, probably wont live..."

"What happened to the nephew?"

"He made it out okay, sort of."

Jake raised a brow, "Sort of?"

"Child abuse, they apparently didn't like him, evidence found that the boy was malnourished, beaten, and lived in the cupboard, I'm almost glad they had died like he had."

"Randy, I hope you aren't telling important information to strangers"

Both men looked to the right, seeing a man in a business suit, walking towards them sending a disapproving look at the policeman.

He stopped in front of Jake.

"And what would a stranger like yourself want to know about this place?"

Jake looked at the house.

"I met the nephew, Harry, a month ago when he was kicked out"

Both men stared at Jake.

"Why don't you come with me and we can talk about that some more"

 **I just wanted to show certain things in his past, the rest will be revealed later, next chapter, which I'm working on, is when he finally goes to Hogwarts. I'm sorry that my chapters aren't long but I'm not really trying with this story. I don't like asking for help because I keep getting**


End file.
